Gristmill
Gristmill is a tiny village in the western part of Ernos. It is known primarily for being a grain mill that feeds other nearby towns like Red Grass. Politics There is no strict political leadership in this village. The owner of the mill also governs the day-to-day operations. As such, the owner is often preoccupied and does not like to see guests or give council. The village is very close to the gap, and this leads to a small amount of bias against elves. The people here spend their lives working at the mill, so are unable to develop a worldly view. Higher ups periodically are afraid that an uprising will occur by the elves, with help from the workforce. Individuals often remain on high alert while taking guard, which leads to some instances of "shoot first". Economy Aside from a few traveling merchants, the economy is primarily built around this mill. There is a company store which sells products at a high cost in lieu of taxes. (However, the store's prices seem to keep workers perpetually in debt.) Geography The owner has a house and a small farm next to the mill. The mill was built right near a small lake. This lake flows to a well that is in the center of the town. Worker huts and small stores are also along the sides of the town square. Notable Characters Guards Seargent Tradak Droverson Tradak is a seargent who works in Gristmill keeping the peace. He is a heavy drinker. Workers Xanhorn Chandler Xanhorn is a worker at the mill who is particularly frustrated by the guard's oppressive tendencies Others Yenben Shieldheart Shieldheart is the foreman of the mill, running day-to-day operations in lieu of the owner. Quest A group of adventurers all found themselves in Gristmill one day. Loyalists After talking to the foreman, some characters are informed of the mysterious Enlightened Collective and are asked to investigate the workers for any rebellious tendencies. A letter to the collective from Dark Lord Yenben is found and hints at a meeting place near a library. Populists A beaten worker asks some characters to talk to the mill owner and ask for better working conditions. The owner is not in, and the door to his house locked, but the characters break in and see a letter to the mill owner from Dark Lord Yenben. It hints at a meeting place near a library. All the players convene at the inn for the night and analyze both letters and everything they have found. The next day they sneak into the office of the mill and go down a secret passage into a small labyrinth. At the bottom the group sees a chalky outline that appears to be some sort of magic ring, not knowing it is fake. After clearing the dungeon, the characters try to sneak back out of the mill to avoid being caught. Unfortunately, Zuko is spotted. Part of his fleeing led him to try climbing the wall of the mill. He falls and sprains his ankle and is captured. As there is no prison in this town, he is sent with a caravan to Red Grass. Burik joins the caravan as a traveler. Tharivol, Aeryth, and Cho Min ambush the caravan as it's traveling through the night. This ambush is unsuccessful. Tharivol and Cho Min are identified and fail to rescue Zuko. Aeryth, who fought from afar with magic, joins the caravan without issue. Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of Ernos Category:Towns Category:Quests Category:NPCs